Late Nights
by Silver Hearted
Summary: Even when lost in their own worlds, Beast Boy and Raven still manage to reach one another. A series of touching stories that will have you going "aww." A comedic fourth part has been added and may receive a follow-up. BB-Rae
1. Comfort

**Alright, this is a cutesy BBxRae ficlet that I wrote over the summer and suddenly felt inspired to post. It's seriously short, but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no ownership here.**

**

* * *

**

_Late Nights_

He'd just woken up again after another nightmare about becoming the Beast . . . about hurting Raven.

With a wearied sigh, he morphed into a bug and scuttled down the hallway. He'd done this enough times to know how to avoid detection by the others. In a sudden dash of endurance, he flew under the doors into the common room and was expecting to find solitude.

Instead, there sat Raven, watching a movie so silently that even he couldn't hear it until he was in the same room. He wasn't sure if her hearing was superior to the others' as well, but judging by how close she was sitting to the TV, it wouldn't have mattered either way.

Conscious of the fact that Raven was an ace at sensing the presence of others, he took his time creeping forward. When he at last arrived at the furthest perch on the couch from the empath, he dared to turn in her direction.

He would never regret the next two hours that he spent utterly fascinated by her. Sure, he personally considered himself to be an expert at analyzing her mood, and then quickly getting scolded for trying to improve it, but this was something else.

He'd never seen her be so candid before, especially not for such a long period of time. Normally, she resigned herself to eyebrow twitches and the occasional self-satisfied smirk. Now though, he had neither to watch nor hear the movie to known the precise moments of each and every downturn or upturn because her expressions betrayed them all.

It was his theory that Raven could actually show her emotions now without having to worry about her explosive powers, but that she was so used to containing them that she just couldn't get a hang on letting them out. That's why he'd always tried so hard to rouse her, despite the consequences.

Watching her right now, he wondered if maybe all of his attempts really had been working, if they weren't in vain. In the barren common room, she let loose and revealed to the television screen all of the looks that were saved for him when he was truly lucky.

Sleep came easily after that.

* * *

She knew he was there. Hell, who was she trying to kid? She knew the exact moment that Beast Boy awoke during the night, every night. She was . . . keenly aware . . . of his conscious.

So, after weeks of interrupted sleep due to his issues, she finally decided to try soothing his torments.

She waited in the common room for his arrival by watching a classic and prepared to do what put him in his absolute happiest mood.

She prepared to be honest with him.

The way his soul resonated from the opposite end of the couch fueled her every smile.

* * *

**I really hope that you all liked that. Reviews please! :)**


	2. Sneaking Out

**Okay, this second chapter has been a long time coming and I'm ashamed that it's so late considering the idea for it came to me within days of part one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything other that the story line.**

* * *

_Late Nights – Sneaking Out_

At last, the moment had arrived.

After transforming into a bat only long enough to ascertain that the other titans were indeed asleep, Beast Boy began to creep around his room, preparing.

From beneath numerous piles of what many would consider garbage, he managed to unearth his mundanes: a hooded, light blue sweatshirt, cargo pants and a pair of converse. His wallet was sitting conveniently on top of his desk.

His ring was . . . there! Hidden in the furthest most reaches of his underwear drawer.

He put it on briefly and watched, as always, with amazement while his skin shifted to peach, his eyes to blue and his hair to a gold that could never be found in a bottle.

Assured that it was still working, he removed the metal band and slid open his bedroom window. Beast Boy hastily changed his clothing and stashed his wallet in his deepest pants pocket before altering his appearance to that of a raven.

His last order of business was to clasp the ring in one sharp-taloned claw and then he was off into the night.

* * *

The trip was short and by the moon's position, Beast Boy could tell that he had hours yet.

He'd found the store quickly enough and dove into a back alley to shift forms once more. Before Beast Boy had even landed, he'd already changed into his green self and was working the holographic ring onto his finger.

A simple pat-down confirmed that everything had gone as planned and then he was stepping out, ready to confront the shop in question.

He traced the shadows until he reached the store front and risked making his first noise of the night by rapping on the glass paned door.

On the other side, the owner had split the blinds just long enough to identify him and, after a few heartbeats that pounded much too loudly in Beast Boy's ears, the door was cracked open.

"You sure you wanna do this, kid? No ulterior motives?"

"Look, I brought the money and you promised me a private session."

"Yeah, yeah, but still. Two in the morning is kind of extreme, no matter how much I'm getting paid."

"I understand, but I need to do this and I just can't have anyone seeing me here."

"Oh . . . you're one of those types. Wouldn't be caught dead in a po-"

"No! Wait . . . yes! . . . Does it really matter? Either way, I'm here and I'm doing this."

"Fine. Just get in here before I change my mind."

"Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Obviously quite a lot if you're paying $200 for a single cup."

Grateful, Beast Boy finally slipped into the shop and prepared to get his hands dirty.

By the time he finished and had snuck back to bed, the sun was already beginning to peek over the horizon.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

When Raven awoke, she was bleary eyed and thirsty, as per usual. Thankful that the other titans couldn't see her childishly rub at her eyes as she floated to the common room, the empath made a beeline for her tea cabinet.

She effortlessly swung the cabinet door aside and then froze.

The shelves were completely barren save for one mug upon which rested a single serving of her favorite tea and a small note.

She gingerly picked up the message and read the words to herself. _"Don't freak out! You'll get the rest back later. Promise. For now, how about you do that meditate thingy and enjoy a cup of your favorite."_

Setting the note aside, Raven reached for the unknown mug instead and proceeded to inspect it from all angles. The outside was painstakingly decorated with purple and green stripes whereas the inside was completely verdant, except for the base.

In various violet hues, a little raven had been painted along with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE!'

Gently, Raven traced the image along the bottom and felt the intense emotion that had been poured into it from he whom she had once considered the most unlikely of teammates.

She made her tea and drifted to the windows to enjoy the soothing way that it glided across her tongue, but just before her first sip, she let a breath of appreciation ripple across the surface of her drink. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

High up in the rafters, a tiny green owl bristled with pleasure and pride.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I look forward to any and all reviews. If you have ideas for other little plot bunnies that you'd like to share, feel free to mention them and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!**


	3. A Night on the Town

**Woot! Part three. This one takes a far different turn from the others, but I really liked how it turned out**

**Disclaimer: the Teen Titan are not now, nor will they ever be, mine.**

* * *

_A Night on the Town_

"Raven! Dr. Light's on the move! He's heading down Main Street and should be coming up on your left just . . . about . . . NOW!" Robin followed in heated pursuit on his R-Cycle, his communicator clutched tightly up to his mouth.

The raw power of the empath's energy exploded outwards and sent the villain flying through the windows of a building on the other side of the road.

Raven loomed after him eagerly and disappeared into the soul sucking maze of office cubicles.

She drifted hesitantly between the identical faux walls, but Dr. Light made nary a peep, that is, until his voice seemed to emanate from all directions at once.

"_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
__Into the light of the dark black night."_

A shiver crept its way up her arms and all of a sudden, every bulb in the building was flaring with unapologizing light until they shattered simultaneously mere seconds later.

Momentarily distracted and made blind by the impressions burned into her retinas, Raven wasn't expecting the blow that came squarely to her chest and sent her soaring back into the street. Her winded lungs were on fire as she clutched at her heart, desperately taking in as much air as possible.

Robin had been just about to go in after his teammate when she flew out while the other three titans were homing in on the location from all directions. They'd been fairly spread out when the alert about Dr. Light came in and had hoped to have him surrounded.

The boy wonder sent a brief message to Beast Boy and Cyborg about taking care of Raven as he and Starfire went after the villain and then disappeared through the broken windows, guided by the alien's green light.

Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and made it to her first.

"Rae? Raven!" He skidded on his heels in an attempt to slow down and approached her with cautious concern. "Hey, you alright?"

He reached out and rubbed along one of her shoulders tenderly. When she didn't attempt to kill him, he knew that something was seriously wrong.

But then Cyborg was there, brushing him aside and scooping her up.

"Raven, we need to get you back to the med bay. Now. Broken ribs are a best case scenario considering how hard you were hit."

She was still choking in lungfuls of oxygen when Robin and Starfire returned, an apprehended Dr. Light in tow and hardly a scratch to show for their effort.

Their easy success added an extra edge to Raven's grimace of pain and she would have cast the expression in shadow with her hood if Cyborg didn't currently have her arms locked up against his robotic frame.

At the sight of her obvious turmoil, Dr. Light began to laugh, even as the cops arrived and set about propping open the back doors of the heavy-duty van that would soon form his cage.

"_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
__Into the light of the dark black night."_

After hearing the lyrics for the first time, Beast Boy's eyes were drawn to Raven's chest whereupon a little light had suddenly started to pulsate red.

"Dudes, uh, what's that?"

Raven looked down at the spot to which he was pointing and felt her eyes widen exponentially. Before the others could even think to react, she'd expelled an overwhelming sphere of power outwards from herself and knocked them back. Even Cyborg couldn't keep his grip on her.

It was worth it for her, though.

Seeing her teammates safely out of harm's way, even as she was caught in the middle of a brilliant explosion of white light, was always worth it.

* * *

The flash seared Beast Boy's extra sensitive eyes, but he could still sense Raven.

The sound she made as her body crashed into the ground.

The smell of blood that she exuded in place of her normal vanilla scent.

And then he was shattering as the Beast fought its way to the fore. He didn't need any of his further heightened senses to tell him that Dr. Light was escaping amid the adrenaline fueled confusion; he could feel it.

His feline reflexes had him spinning on dime and running down the cause of his boiling rage. The beams of light shot by the villain were like flies: pesky, but in the end, relatively harmless as he weaved his way among the sporadic bursts.

Dr. Light let out a distinctly feminine scream as the Beast pounced, his body ending up pierced between the monster's oversized fangs.

Satisfied with his catch, the Beast turned back to his alter ego's companions and didn't hesitate to fling away the garbage between his teeth. Dr. Light landed with a crash into the van of the police officers, all of whom were now quivering in their boots.

The Beast had no patience for them, though. His attention was directed solely towards the figure laying prone and broken on the hard asphalt.

Beast Boy's friend's were blocking his view of her and he would have none of that. Growling as if it were _they_ who had invaded on _his_ territory, he strode purposely forward.

Not wanting to further set him off, the other titans skidded back hastily.

But before the Beast could get too close, Raven's cloak began to flap upwards with an unnatural air and she was quickly rising with it, her mangled body on full display for his newly readjusted eyes.

He stopped, speculating his next move, until Raven reacted once more.

Her eyes shone red as tendrils of power allowed her to stretch up to double her normal height, seemingly ignorant of the pain that must be coursing through her body.

The Demon's gaze was stark as it regarded his foreign appearance. After a second of dead silence, the Beast began to move towards her and she reached out one of the branches of her power as well.

As the tendril first started to brush against the Beast's face, the three remaining titans found their voices once more and immediately protested the actions of their pseudo-comrades.

The complaints fell on deaf ears as the Beast continued to stalk forwards, the tendril feathering lightly along his body all the while.

At only a few feet away, he rose to full height and met the Demon face to face. Losing her apathetic demeanor, she now seemed curious as she brought a slightly clawed hand to rest upon the Beast's head and gently stoked at one of his ears.

The touch brought a purr to his throat as he nuzzled her palm, but before she could fully cant her head in consideration of his actions, the Demon crumpled back into Raven and she dropped to the ground.

Beast Boy was already there to stop the impact and slide to his knees in order to better absorb the weight, her body braced delicately against his own.

When he could at last drag his gaze away from its cataloguing of her injuries, it was to search the similarly dumbstruck expressions of his friends.

"Uh, guys . . . what just happened?"

* * *

**What do you think of a companion piece to this one? **

**Think spiked punch, karaoke and special song that may just apply to a certain Azarathian we know.**

**Remember, feedback is love. :)**


	4. Sweet Serenades

**After an extended and regrettable hiatus, I'm finally back! I'd been sitting on this idea for awhile and playing around with how I wanted to put it into words, but it's finally done. I meant this one to be much more comedic than the others and if you don't recognize the songs mentioned, I recommend that you at least look up lyrics because I chose them all for very specific reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, any of the three songs referenced below or Hello Kitty.**

* * *

_Sweet Serenades_

"Alright y'all. In honor of our return from Titans East, there's only one thing we can do." The others turned to Cyborg as he made placating motions with his hands. "Wait for it . . . let the suspension build . . . just a bit higher . . . almost there . . ."

Robin groaned aloud. "Just spit it out already."

"KARAOKE NIGHT!" Cyborg sprang up to his full height, striking a heroic pose with one arm cocked at his hip and the other pointing straight up into the air, index finger fully extended.

"Woo! I'll set it up." Beast Boy dashed off to switch out the game consoles for the karaoke machine as Raven slunk further into her cowl, the shadows hiding her grimace.

"Friends, I believe now would be an appropriate time to share the Tamaranean drink of celebration and good health, yes?"

Cyborg hid a groan with a forced cough into his fist. "Uh, Star, look, we love your culture and all-"

"But your food is just plain funky," interrupted Beast Boy.

"Fear not. On Earth, rolfnug would be considered very pleasant. I have been doing the saving of it since our last visit to my home planet."

"Vegetarian?" Beast Boy asked from amid a tangled mass of wires on the floor.

"No animals were harmed in the making."

"I'm in." There was a thump as the changeling attempted to stand and then promptly fell over, the multitude of wires still knotted around his ankles. Shifting into a snake, he slid free.

Using Beast Boy's antics as a distraction, Raven tried to slip from the common room unnoticed. She would've made it if it hadn't been for the sudden viselike grip of a robotic hand on the back of her hood.

She was dragged bodily back through the doorway and spun around to come face to face with Cyborg's chiding stare. "Ah, ah, ah, Rae. You know the rules."

She scowled but parroted the response he was looking for nonetheless. "If you don't sing, you have to sit through everyone else taking at least one turn."

"Good. Now get ready 'cause Star's up first."

The microwave exploded as he walked off, cackling the whole way.

Within the next five minutes, the entire team had assembled on the couch while staring cautiously at steaming mugs of green, frothy liquid. Raven sniffed hers daintily and wrinkled her nose at the smell. She'd take her tea over the sickeningly sweet drink any day.

As she set the rolfnug down on the table, Cyborg decided to step up to the plate and try it. The group eyed him suspiciously as he considered the taste. His booyah of approval was all it took to get the others to join in as well. Starfire clapped gleefully at the boys' delight and then took the mike to stand at center stage.

Happy that she hadn't almost killed them (again), they focused their attention on Starfire as she rifled through the song selection.

"Ooo, this one is most fitting. Raven, would you care to join me?"

The empath took one look at the song and immediately declined.

Starfire shrugged good-naturedly and proceeded to break into an earsplitting rendition of _California Girls_ by Katy Perry. The boys hooted and hollered despite the cacophonous sound of her singing voice and continued to guzzle down the rolfnug like there was no tomorrow.

When the song finally ended, Starfire was met with much applause and cries for refills. Robin was served up first and downed the mug again completely before staggering towards the microphone.

Raven was able to ignore the situation until something very peculiar happened right before her eyes.

The mike slipped from the boy wonder's hands and his all his superior reflexes flew right out the window as he made a shoddy attempt at catching it.

Neither Starfire, Cyborg nor Beast Boy appeared to care, so focused were they on their consumption of the green sludge. Robin didn't seem to mind that his abilities had escaped him. Very nonchalantly, he chose the song _hoodie ninja_ by mc chris. His words were slurred so badly that the only thing Raven could understand was something about spying on a redhead who wears Hello Kitty panties.

It figured that Robin would be a closet perv considering he'd been raised with Bruce Wayne/Batman as a father figure.

Beast Boy occasionally cringed alongside Raven when Robin got too far off-pitch, but seemed to otherwise be enjoying himself. Meanwhile, Cyborg had gotten strangely silent and had taken to staring off into the distance.

Starfire was in no way similarly afflicted. She was overcome by sporadic bouts of giggling and making what could only be described as "sexy eyes" at their famed leader.

In his excitement as Robin's song came to a close, Beast Boy began bouncing on the couch as a monkey and then jumped off to bark and clap as a seal. Any sympathy Raven had felt for the onslaught that his ears had been forced to deal with in the last fifteen minutes quickly diminished in the face of such obnoxious behavior. He was usually much better at keeping it to a minimum around her.

And so, by the time Beast Boy finally collapsed into a fit of laughter as a hyena, Raven knew that something was seriously wrong with her teammates.

Sure, Beast Boy relying on clichés was normal, but not to this extreme. Plus, Cyborg was still oblivious to everything going on around him and Robin and Starfire were blatantly clinging to each other as they swayed in a zigzagged fashion through the common room doors.

Raven snapped deftly in the green hyena's face to get him to shut up, but instead he surprised her by springing into humanoid form and snatching up the microphone from where Robin had casually tossed it in his haste to leave. In a bid for attention, he tapped the mike and made a show of clearing his throat.

"Oh, Rae-Rae," he singsonged. "This one's for _you_."

Wait, what?

Mortified beyond measure, Raven cast her eyes downward as Beast Boy crooned away to the lyrics of _My Alien_ by Simple Plan. It was then that her gaze landed on the mugs of rolfnug scattered across the table, or rather, what was left of them.

Hers was the only one not drunk down to the last drop.

Warily, she picked up her mug and took the smallest of sips. The distinctively honeyed taste of mead tingled across her tongue and down her throat.

She was hardly shocked that Tamaraneans would commend their healthiness with a hardy dose of alcohol.

Now that she knew what was going on, Raven was about to put an end to all this madness when she was suddenly distracted by Cyborg as he tipped over onto the couch, a horrendous snore escaping his lips.

Beast Boy didn't react the interruption at the end of his song and made his way back over to his seat.

"Didja like it, Rae?"

She nodded to appease him and used her powers to retrieve a blanket for Cyborg.

"Really? 'Cause I meant it, you know." He appeared bashful as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure."

The answer seemed to satisfy him enough that he didn't struggle too much as she moved him into a supine position.

Beast Boy yawned once, grinned toothily up at her and then promptly spilled his guts up on the carpet.

* * *

**I'm thinking that there will be a follow-up about the morning after, but it will probably just feature Raven and Beast Boy. Look forward to it and please respond to the impromptu poll below.**

**I've been having trouble figuring out how I want to write a story involving the Beast and the Demon. Please tell me what you are looking for in regards to them.**

**1. Should they be solely instinctual or aware and able to converse (mentally or out loud)?**

**2. Should their relationship be merely protective or intimate as well (see part 2-a)?**

**2-a. There's no way I'm writing bestiality, so intimacy would mean that the Beast and the Demon would be able to take over Beast Boy and Raven's minds without transforming their bodies. Would that be alright or would you only want to see them in full monster mode?**

**3. Is there anything else in particular that you're looking for?**

**Give me your honest opinions please. Thanks!**


End file.
